The Day I Woke Up Dead
by SciFiobsession
Summary: I woke up, yet everyone around me seemed to think I was dead. I couldn't move or even breathe. A group of people and their leader, Jack, are trying to bring me back. Who are they, and who is The Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

The Day I Woke Up Dead

Chapter 1

I could feel everything around me. I could smell, hear, and acknowledge everything. I could almost see, but everything had a heavy haze surrounding it. Quiet voices surrounded me.

"Do we have a name yet?" It was a man. I could see him, his long dark blue coat wrinkled at the bottom where he crouched beside me, yet my eyes were not open. His American accent sounded so strange compared to the welsh ones surrounding him.

I do not know how it is possible to see with your eyes closed, yet there I lay, unable to open them and seeing everything fairly well. At this point I had also noticed that I was unable to move my entire body. I started to panic, and screamed, yet that was one more thing I found myself unable to do.

"Jessica Parker, age 13." This man wore a simple, more casual outfit. Everyone around me looked sad. Was I unconscious? "So young to die." The man spoke again. Nervousness flooded my body, yet I could not feel my heart beating. Die? I am alive. I can see them, feel their hands upon my wrists as they check for any pulse one final time, I can even hear them as they speak of my death, which as far as I am concerned will not happen for a long time more.

Had I been able to, I would have cried. Were they going to give up on me? Who even were these people, standing over me in my bedroom? I tried once more to speak. It resulted in nothing more than angering myself further.

"Jack…" A woman began to speak, directing the statement toward the man in the long blue coat, causing him to look up at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Did… did you feel that?"

"What?" His expression was once again concerned, yet slightly harder this time.

She shook her head. "We better get her back to the hub."

Jack laid a hand upon my forehead and sighed. "Yeah."

After being transported to this building, which is seemingly hidden to anyone who is not looking for it, I was placed on a cold metal table in the center of gray, open room.

I needed to get through to them. How? I concentrated hard and tried to open my eyes. Nothing. Well, that was what I thought at least. Jack, the other man, and the woman all spun around and looked at me. They stared at me for a while before glancing at each other.

Is it possible that by concentrating I am able to connect with them somehow without speaking? I tried again while I still had their attention. Each set of eyes widened over my seemingly lifeless body as I focused on communicating without movement. Within seconds, a series of machines and small handheld devices were being held and tested over me.

"NO! That's not possible is it?" The casually dressed man looked more surprised than I had ever seen anyone look before.

"What is it Owen? What did you find?" The woman looked at him. I now know the names of two of them.

Owen held the small box-shaped mechanism above my head. I watched as all three faces turned a ghostly white. The initial shock was followed by a shocked stutter as Owen tried to point to two different readings on the box.

"Is that brain activity?" Jack asked in a calm, yet confused voice.

"Not exactly. It shows that there is life and thought, yet nothing we can really work with." His expression turned hard on those last words. "No breathing, no heartbeat, no traceable brain activity, yet she is still living. It's impossible."

"There's life. That is enough for me." Jack's usually calm expression turned compassionate and determined as he spoke. He took my hand in his and leaned over me. He placed his other hand upon my forehead and looked into my closed eyes. "It's okay. We're going to help you. I promise." His whispering played repeatedly over and over in my head. I can only hope that there is a way to bring me back, though his certainty and confidence made my hope stronger.

_We're going to help you. I promise._

END OF CHAPTER 1! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His words pounded in my head as I tried to keep this consciousness. Jack and the woman (whose name I now knew was Gwen) stood calmly in the corner of the room, staring at a screen. I had been moved to a bed in a smaller closed room, beneath the main part of the "hub".

I felt somewhat stronger. I now realized that I could feel more. I concentrated hard until I felt my energy build up in my stomach. I moved the energy throughout myself until I felt almost alive. My body lurched upwards and into a sitting position as I gasped loudly for air.

Almost instantly, Jack and Gwen were by my side. Jack helped support me, as I was very weak. Gwen grabbed my arm and felt for my pulse. I fell backwards ten seconds later. I suppose it does take a lot of energy to come back from the dead.

I was confused, but not nearly as much as the others, as I could see by the bewilderment in their eyes. Owen came running through the door. They must have called him, though I hadn't heard anyone do so. Jack was yelling for me to stay awake, but the world started to blur and fade, and everything I heard sounded cloudy and inaudible. Slowly my mind seemed to drift away, and everything went dark.

When I awoke, I was surrounded by five people. Owen was flashing a light in my eye and holding it open. His hand snapped back when I blinked and widened my eyes. I just stared at them for a while, being slightly amused by the intrigue on their faces.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said taking a step forward and sticking his hand out.

"Yeah, I know." My voice was dry, and I started to cough. Another man handed me a glass of water. I took it with gratitude and drank the glass in a matter of seconds.

"How… How do you know?" Jack stammered slightly with a quizzical look plastered to his face.

"I heard you talking when you first found me. I heard them use your name." I said, and then gestured towards the others, pointing at each one while speaking their names. "And she is Gwen, Owen, and I don't know you two." I pointed to the other two.

"Toshiko and Ianto," Jack began. "You were conscious this whole time?"

I nodded, then looked around the room as I sat up. "Though I doubt that is the strangest thing you've seen." I was intrigued until I started to think of my family. A tight knot grew in my stomach. "Where is my family?"

Jack exchanged a nervous glance with Ianto, and then returned his gaze to me. "You're family thinks you are dead."

Scared as to where he was going with this, I tried to act sarcastic, though it just made my head hurt more. "So did you."

"Yes, but we work with these kinds of things everyday…" Ianto said, but Jack placed his hand on his shoulder as though telling him to hold off.

"What are you saying?" My widened eyes slowly began to fill with tears as the reality set in that my family thought I was dead. They were probably mourning my death, yet here I am alive. My sister most likely stayed home from school, and my parents probably left work.

Jack did not respond aloud, but his expression proved my thought true. I would never be able to return to my family. I am dead to them, and always will be. The tears in my eyes were released, and a stream of them poured down each cheek. Jack crouched beside me, and tried to comfort me, but my sadness won over comfort.

They all acted nicely toward me, out of pity I am sure. I was brought food, though I

never ate, and water which I drank only when I got very thirsty. Owen and Gwen came in many times to try explaining everything to me. I listened, but didn't care. I only wanted to go home. I didn't want to act so immature, but I was thirteen. I missed my family and friends.

I sat up one morning. It was a week since my initial _death_. I guess I had finally realized my stupidity. That, or hunger was finally winning. I stood up and walked dizzily to the closet on the wall parallel to the bed. I pulled out a shirt, some jeans, and a sweatshirt, all of which seemed to fit me relatively well. I rubbed my drowsy eyes and opened the strange metal door before proceeding to stumble down the endless hallways.

I tried many different paths until one finally led me to an open area. Everything was so high-tech. The entire room was also cluttered with papers, medical instruments, and weapons. I saw two figures standing across the room, but everything was hazy from remaining in bed for a week. I blinked hard until my eyes finally focused. Jack and Ianto stood there, speaking in a rather soft tone to one another.

"Hey!" My hoarse voice called to the men.

Both spun around to face me. "Well it's nice to see you finally up. I die all the time, but I don't take a week to recover." A smirk appeared on his face as though his odd statement had hidden a joke I could not find. Ianto laughed, but tried to cover it by faking a cough.

"Ianto, I see your terrific eye worked once again for sizing clothes." Jack remarked studying my clothes. "It's a little casual though, don't you think?"

"It's what I would usually wear." Why was I even partaking in this conversation?

Jack shrugged his shoulders, causing his blue button down shirt to wrinkle around his waist. I looked at him closely. Hadn't he been wearing precisely that when I had first seen him?

"So what are you going to do with me?" My voice creaked as I hoped his answer would not include my dying a second time.

Once again, he raised and lowered his shoulders. "I honestly don't know… Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit." Something about the grin he gave me made me smile a little.

"Gwen, Owen, and Tosh are out getting food. Do you like Chinese?" I watched Ianto's excitement when he heard that it would be Chinese food.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed just the circular door rolled open and the three walked through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another week went by, and I dealt fairly well with everything that had gone on. Torchwood was explained to me as I sat on the couch, wide eyed and curious. Aliens? Now only one thing was on my mind. I wanted to see them in action.

"Jessica, you might have to stay here a while." Toshiko spoke gently to me.

"I know," I spoke much more cheerfully. "When do I get to see you guys working?"

Each of the Torchwood members laughed, and looked to Jack. Jack, who always seemed to be watching, looked surprised.

"You would need to train first," he chuckled.

"Train me," I said, holding out my hand, smiling.

Jack did in fact start to train me a few days later. I learned simple things about what to avoid, and what to look out for. I wanted to learn gun technique. Jack had said a quick no when I asked. He answered as though the subject was not at all open for discussion. I was disappointed.

Three days after that short discussion, an alarm went off and 2:00 in the afternoon. The beep apparently meant 'major rift activity'. Owen ran up from the autopsy bay, Gwen from the main part of the hub, and Jack from his office. They grabbed guns, and put them in their holsters.

"Can I come?" I begged them.

Jack shook his head at me and apologized, but Owen tapped my shoulder, and nodded ahead of him. Without anyone's knowledge, I pulled a pistol from the counter and tucked it into the back lining of my jeans, pulling my sweatshirt over it. The gun was a small semi-automatic handgun with a leather-wrapped handle.

I chased after the small clan of hurrying Torchwood members until we reached a black SUV. Jack saw me there, and looked skeptical, but decided there wasn't time to reprimand me. After hearing Tosh rattle coordinates over the device in his ear, Jack peered at me through the mirror.

"You can come, but you have to stay in the SUV." He obviously saw me open my mouth to speak against his words. "It's too dangerous, Jessica."

The car pulled up to a police-taped scene. "I see the amateurs made it here," Owen criticized as they hopped out of the car. I almost got up from my seat, but I did not want to make Jack think I would ignore _everything_ he said.

Owen leaned over to Jack's shoulder and spoke something to him. After a few minutes' discussion, Jack motioned for me to come. I was so excited! I hopped out and ran to them.

"Torchwood." Gwen only had to speak one word for the tape to be lifted. The three walked onto the scene.

"You can't go in here," I was broken from my excited daze by a police officer who laid a hand upon my shoulder. He looked kind when he said it, but obviously wasn't going to allow me to enter.

"Oh, no it's ok, I'm with Torchwood." The words felt funny as they spilled from my mouth in a nervous hurry to see what was behind the police barricade.

"Sorry love, but you're a little young to be Torchwood." The blonde haired man stated.

"Um, Gwen!" I called to the team, who were talking to an officer up ahead. She turned and walked to us.

"What's wrong?" She looked between the two of us. "Andy, she's with us, you can let her through."

"She's Torchwood?" His tone was both embarrassed and insulted. "You won't hire me, but you will hire a kid?"

"We didn't hire her." Gwen laughed as she placed a hand on my back and urged me forward.

Unfortunately, the rift activity had not been as major as they had thought. A small ship had fallen through the rift, and had started a fire. The ship was empty, and did not cause too much damage. Jack had jokingly apologized for my first field visit not being a very entertaining one, but I hoped that had meant that he planned to take me on other missions too.

When we returned to the hub, I was shown around the base. Jack's long coat had been tossed to Ianto upon entry.

"Do you always wear the same thing?" I was referring to Jack's dark blue trousers, light blue shirt, and braces (or suspenders).

"It's comfortable!" The captain retorted in mock insultment, laughing as I did.

The next alarm came that evening. Everyone was tired, and ready to go home, but had to stay. Jack willingly allowed me to come this time, but was still nervous.

I once again tucked the gun into my jeans, and followed them to the SUV. Everyone moaned tiredly as we drove to the site.

There was no police tape here. It was just an old rundown house. The six of us climbed from the car and entered the house. The door had to be broken down. Ianto kept pushing me behind him every time we heard a noise.

When we reached the center of the abandoned home, we found what we had come for. A creature stood before us that was so distorted. A half of the body was hairy with sharp claws at the end of the two arms on its left. The right side was a man. The human side was torn up and bruised.

Tosh held out a small device and spoke in a worried voice. "It's a shape shifter. I think it's dying."

Jack stepped forward. "We can help you. Please, come with us."

Everything that came next happened so fast. One moment, I had been behind Ianto, staring curiously at the distorted beast before us, the next I was jumping in front of Jack. The apparent 'shape shifter' had pulled a gun up from its sleeve, and aimed it right for Jack. My reflexes had acted so much quicker than anyone else's. I pulled the gun from my jeans and shot the shape shifter, jumping in front of Jack and stopping him from being shot. The creature dropped like a rock and died.

"You saved my life!" Jack thankfully exclaimed.

My back still faced them all. I fell to my knees as I placed a hand over the bullet hole that was inches from my heart. I had not shot in time to save myself from being hit by a last attempt bullet.

I could see the light dimming around me, and I looked up. I was in Jack's arms. The captain was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear anything. A stream of tears gushed from my eyes as I felt myself slowly fading.

There was nothing to do. I closed my eyes.

End of Chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack held my lifeless body as I died. Tears dripped from his eyes and fell upon my cheeks. There was nothing anyone could do. I was dead.

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, and tried to pull him from me, but the captain just stayed where he was. Guilt had overwhelmed him. Of course he would feel guilty in these circumstances, even though it was not his fault at all.

After thirty minutes, they stood to leave. Owen carried my body to the SUV where I was laid in the back trunk. Everyone remained silent as they drove back to the hub. When they got back, I was moved from the car into the hub, and was laid on the metal autopsy table. Owen, Gwen, and Jack stood over me as they studied my body. Ianto and Tosh stood above the autopsy bay.

Jack walked up the steps and to his office after a while. Ianto followed him. The captain sat on the chair by his desk, and the younger man leaned on the railing beside him.

"Too many people die, Ianto," the unsettled captain breathed heavily as he spoke. "Too many people die because of me."

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, seeming surprised. "This is not at all your fault!"

"She died to save me, Ianto!" Jack stood from his chair and hovered over the slightly shorter man. "She could have lived! I can't die. I would have been fine, but she still took her own life to save me." Jack's guilty face was now filled with anger as he ranted about the life he believed was lost because of him.

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "It is not your fault! Sir! Do not even for another minute believe it is your fault!" Ianto tried to comfort Jack, and helped him to his chair. After quite a long argument, the captain finally calmed down. "A lot of people die here. It is not your fault."

The two men stood up and exited the office, returning to the autopsy bay. The doctor was making final observations of my body for the death certificate. Gwen had ready the body tray that I would be placed on before I was frozen.

Jack opened the door of one of the long cryogenic tombs, and the tray holding my body was partially slid into it. Ianto kissed my forehead, and so did Owen.

Jack, Ianto, and Owen looked up at one another and spoke quietly. Their discussion was interrupted by a loud gasp. I sat up, breathing heavily, and trying to take in my surroundings.

"Gwen! Tosh! Come in here!" Owen had yelled loudly as the other two men lifted me from the tomb to the floor.

"How?" That was all the younger of the two men could manage, while the older man held me closely.

I coughed heavily and tried to stand. "Well, I guess it doesn't get better the second time, huh?"

The two women ran to the morgue, and greeted me with wide eyes. I didn't know what to say, as I was just as shocked as them.

"Jack?" I asked groggily as my energy was sucked from me.

"You… You are alive!" His face was more relieved than shocked as his deep blue eyes looked me over. I saw on his stressed face that he was trying to search for the right words. I did not hurry him, as I was very tired anyway. "You saved my life. I thought you were dead, but you are alive."

I thought back to when they were first explaining Torchwood. It had been said that Jack could not die. I wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words, or the energy. My expression must have shown this, as Jack carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. I didn't sleep for a long time more, but I sat there, alone.

I knew that I was probably being watched, either over CCTV or from the overhang above my room that had a one-way mirror, but I still felt alone. Why had no one tried to explain to me what was happening? I suppose they might not have even known.

When I finally drifted off to sleep, I was rudely greeted with a seemingly endless cycle of nightmares. I screamed loudly as I tried to wake myself up, but it didn't work.

I felt a hand on my forearm. I didn't know whether it was a part of my nightmare, or if it was real. It shook slightly, and was joined with a soothing voice. "Jessica," I awoke breathing heavily, to find Jack kneeling by my side.

"Shh," His soothing tone whispered to me again. "It's ok, you're ok…"

"Jack? I called quietly to the man beside my bed.

He sat gracefully on the very corner of my bed frame, and rubbed my shoulder. In my state of uneasiness, I curled up into Jack's arms. It felt nice to have someone who acted like they cared about me. I was worried that I had lost that after I died.

The two strong arms that wrapped around me made me feel safe and secure. I was eventually able to drift off into a nightmare-free sleep. I don't remember even dreaming at all, but I do remember feeling much more comforted throughout the night.

AN: There's chapter Four! I hope you all liked it, even though this was not my best chapter. Please Review! Ok, I am taking too long with this… Bye! I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up, I was alone. Standing up, I noticed the figures behind the one-way mirror. It was hard to see, but there were dark spots behind the reflective surface. They were watching me, but I pretended to not notice them.

I pulled a sweatshirt over my T-shirt, and walked through the open door. I followed the now memorized path to the hub.

"Hi!" I said walking toward everyone, skipping slightly.

"Morning! I see you slept well," Owen's face was more cheerful than I had seen him before.

I nodded and looked up at Jack. He was talking to Gwen about the weevil attacks that had apparently started becoming more and more common.

Ianto was in the small kitchen making coffee for everyone. When he came out, I noticed he had six cups instead of five. He handed one cup to each member, then handed one to me.

"It's hot chocolate," he had remarked when seeing my skeptical expression. "I figured you'd like that better than coffee, even though I do make a good cup." The welsh man smiled at me.

"Thank you Ianto," I had responded, gratefully taking the steaming mug. I smiled at the man before walking away.

I sat down on the couch, and drank the warm drink from the cup in my hands. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I looked up. I found Jack standing there, holding out his hand. I took his outstretched hand.

"Come on, I have something to show you." A small glimmer of excitement crossed his eyes as he walked me up to his office.

The captain grabbed a box from his desk, and opened it. He held the contents in one hand and walked towards me. He placed his hand on the side of my face and put something into my ear.

I turned to look in the glass door to see what he had put in my ear. It was an earpiece, quite similar to his, only the small light on the end on it was purple, rather than blue. A grin spread across my face.

"I suppose if you're going to be a member of Torchwood, you're going to need communication." His face was professional, yet I could see a smile hiding behind his serious expression. "Now you can communicate with any of us whenever you need to."

I was shown how it worked before we exited the office. "Jack?" I stopped walking and looked at the tall man who was next to me.

He also stopped and looked at me. He noticed my odd expression. "What's wrong, Jess?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say thanks." I saw how he was slightly confused, so I continued. "I thought that since I am dead, no one would care. "

"You are not dead!" Jack seemed to be extremely upset by my saying this.

"Of course I am. I died. Twice." I was saddened by the fact that he had not even acknowledged my previous statement.

I was then pulled furiously down the steps to the autopsy bay, where the captain grabbed a stethoscope from Owen's tools. He held the diaphragm to my chest and handed me the earpieces, and I stuck them in my ears once I removed my communication unit.

I heard my heart beating at a normal pace. Jack looked at me once again. "You see? That heartbeat means life." The man's voice was much softer now. "And Jess, there is no need to thank us."

The way Jack looked at me made me wonder if he had ever had children. It was that look that parents give their kids when they try to make them feel like everything will be ok. I didn't know much about him, but I felt like he cared about me. That was all I needed.

The two Torchwood women came up to me. "We're going to take you out to get some new clothes." Gwen had laughed a little when I looked down at my outfit and asked what was wrong with it.

I agreed to going with them. We walked to the SUV and entered it. I slid awkwardly into the large back seat while the others took the front.

"Gwen, Toshiko, how did you find me when I died, the first time?" I had just realized that I didn't even know why I had died.

"We were alerted, don't you remember what happened?" Tosh questioned.

"No, I don't remember anything at all. What did happen?"

"You were bitten. There was an alien parasite implanted in you. No one knew about it until we were called there." Gwen had responded.

"If I was bitten, where is the mark?" I queried.

The two women took turns explaining that it must have healed, but that I had been infected through my upper left forearm. I traced the spot and imagined the mark that must have once blemished it. I also thought of my family finding me dead, with nothing more than a bite.

We shopped for a few hours before returning to the hub with our arms filled with bags. Ianto met us at the tourism office door, and raised an eyebrow at the load we each carried.

"Would you like some help with that?" His Welsh voice chuckled slightly as he kindly offered his assistance.

Toshiko thanked him, but turned down his offer, saying we would be alright. The man opened the cogged door, and we each scuttled through its opening.

I went to my room after thanking Tosh and Gwen for taking me out for the day. I hung each item my bags contained on the wire hangers in the closet. My eyes darted between the chair in the corner of my room, and the bed that stood before me. I decided on the chair, where I sat for what seemed like hours, staring at the ivory colored clock on the wall.

I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't just stay here forever. It was never dull, but I could never remain in a place that was so wrong. I couldn't live in a secret special ops base, hidden under Cardiff. I knew they thought the same thing. What should I do?

There's Chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Again, not my best, but it has some importance I guess. Ok, Bye! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up lying in my bed again. My room was cold. It always was cold when I first woke up. I'm sure that is because we are underground.

I don't remember going to sleep. I had been in deep thought, but I can't remember ever leaving the chair. I noticed a figure sitting in the chair, and flipped the lights on with the switch that is next to the bed.

Jack was observing me. His hands were folded over this stomach, and his eyes studied me. Was he planning to go somewhere? He almost never keeps his coat on while in the hub.

"You're up!" his voice sounded eager.

I nodded groggily as I put my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. From what I can remember about the day I first died, everyone was in a much better mood now. Jack had even mentioned this at one point. He had said that he thought that by having someone younger here, they all felt more eager and excited. It was true. Even Owen had commented on Jack's sudden quickness and excitability during the day.

I smiled and looked up at the well dressed captain. "How come you are so enthusiastic this morning?"

Jack pointed to the clock. It wasn't morning; it was 10:00 at night. I hadn't slept through the night.

"Ianto and I are taking you Weevil hunting!" My tired face lit up at his mention of Weevil hunting. I had hoped they would take me some time.

I tried to keep my excitement from showing, but it must have shown through. My evident anticipation was causing him to grin. It was that signature Captain Jack Harkness grin; the one he uses when he tries to make you think he knows something more than you.

I grabbed my comms unit from the table beside the bed, and placed it into my ear. The soft purple glow from the tip of the unit glowed against my bed frame. It really had been useful. I can communicate with them by the tap of a button in my ear.

The man tossed me a black sweatshirt, and I pulled it over my messy outfit. I tied my curly red hair in a bun, and yawned.

"Are you going to let me carry a gun?" My voice dared Jack to deny me after I had saved his life with one, not long ago.

I could see the contemplation on his face, but the captain had little trouble denying my dare. "No. I need to teach you how to properly use one first."

"Take me to the shooting range." I hadn't said it as a request for him to train me, it was a demand. "I think we both know I can shoot."

After realizing he wouldn't, I practically dragged him from the room to the shooting range. My hands grabbed the safety glasses off the rack, and I headed toward the guns. Jack's hands reached to stop me, but he caught himself and allowed me to continue.

I selected a small pistol similar to the one I had used against the shape shifter. Fifteen minutes later, I found myself cleaning and disassembling the gun before a slightly impressed captain. I had shot very well, and Jack had finally agreed to assign a gun to my name. I did, however, have to be supervised when using it. This made me feel like a little kid, and that aggravated me a little.

It wasn't the first time I had shot a gun, but I wasn't an expert. I had spent hours with my older sister at her lessons. She was going through a self defense class, and was in the gun use section. I had to wait for her every day for an hour. I eventually picked up on the tricks.

After tucking the gun in its usual place beneath my sweatshirt, and catching a questioning glance from Jack, I readied myself to leave. I heard a click in my ear, followed by a Welshman's voice.

"Are you two ready yet?" Ianto called through Jack and my comms.

"On our way up." Jack responded after looking at me. Once again, his signature smile made me shy away from his gaze.

I raced him up to the main part of the hub, and, despite his being much older than me, he beat me. I laughed as I caught my breath. I blamed the captain's immortality for his quickness.

Ianto was standing near the water tower, holding his stopwatch. "It only took you eight minutes and forty-two seconds." His tone hinted at sarcasm.

"How come you always have that stopwatch?" I giggled as I questioned him.

"A stopwatch is very useful!" Ianto returned playfully. Jack was giving him an intense look, but Ianto just turned from him, smirking slightly. I thought I was missing something.

Ianto stopped and looked at me, yet when he spoke, it was directed to Jack. "She doesn't have a gun, does she?"

The immortal looked at the ground, and scuffed his feet like a schoolboy who was in trouble. "She is an excellent shot." I shot the younger man a glimmering smile as his successor said this about me.

"She is also thirteen!" The younger of the two men was scolding his captain. It really did look like a teacher reprimanding his student. I laughed much harder than I should have, causing the two to stop their conversation and look at me. There was a pause, and both men grew a grin on their faces. Apparently, my laugh made them happy.

"She needs to be protected." Jack continued the argument.

"We would protect her!" The conversation continued for a long time more, before an upset Ianto gave up and started for the SUV.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When we had finished Weevil hunting, and each of us had a numerous amount of scratches and bruises, we returned to the SUV. I had had a lot of fun. The two men had started out by guarding me like a puppy, but by the end of our time, I had proved myself skilled enough.

"Owen is going to be upset with us." Ianto had made reference to his and my cuts and scratches. He knew Jack's would heal soon.

"How come I don't heal as quickly as you, Jack?" I queried.

"I don't know. I really do not even know how it is possible that you can't die." His eyes were worrisome for a moment, but they relaxed as he looked at me. "Your body healed when you died, but it wasn't as quick as me."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The two men and I arrived back at the hub. My bruises were gone, but I was still covered in scrapes and cuts. Jack was perfectly clear, and Ianto looked as he had when we left the hunting spot.

The younger of the two went to get cleaned up in the restroom, while Jack and I sat on the couch. My eyes were heavy with sleep, but I didn't move. Twenty minutes later, Jack walked me to my room and told me to sleep. I didn't put up an argument, and stared at the ivory wall clock. 2:30 a.m.

Despite the great day I had been having, my nightmares took over. I was in such a deep sleep when they started that I could not wake myself. I tried to yell and scream, but only a whisper exited my mouth.

Once again, I was saved from my worry by a soothing tone from the captain. I hated thinking about how loud I must have been yelling for him to be able to hear me in his room. I tried to apologize, but I realized the state I was in. I was crying so hard that my ribs hurt from the pressure.

"Shh, it's ok, Jess, it's ok." The soothing tone tried to bring me from this state, but my emotions were relentless once again. It was as if I had no control over myself at this moment.

"I'm sorry!" I managed to stutter through my quick breaths.

"Don't be sorry. What were you dreaming about?" The immortal was seated on the edge of my bed, and was stroking my hair.

"I was alone." I whispered. "I was trapped and I was alone. No one could hear me scream for help. I was going to die."

"You're not alone."

After a long silence, I finally spoke. "You don't need to comfort me. I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid."

Jack ignored my statement. He started to tell me about his daughter, Alice, and how she would always wake up with night fits. He said he would have to sit with her for hours until she slept, just trying to calm her down.

"I don't see you as a person who would settle down." His laugh joined mine after I spoke.

Jack told me all about Alice, her mother, and Jack's grandson, Steven. He said that Alice did not want him around, but that he only wanted her safe.

I realized why the immortal was acting so nice to me. I reminded him of his daughter. He only wanted me to be safe, and I didn't mind that at all.

Chapter 6 is done! I hope it was ok, and you liked it! Please review! PLEASE! OK, Bye! I will try to update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I entered the hub, having gotten dressed and ready for the upcoming day. Owen sat at a chair by a computer, and stared at the monitor. When he looked up, he quirked an eyebrow at me.

I gave him a questioning look, and he nodded over to the couch. I started over to it to see what he was referring to. On the couch lay a sleeping Jack. He was actually only half on the couch as if he had barely made it there.

"What did you do to him?" The London accent sarcastically asked.

I remembered how after Jack had told me about Alice, I wasn't tired anymore, and was wide awake. He took me too the shooting range. We spent three hours down there before I got too tired. The captain must have had to practically carry me up to my room, because I don't remember anything after that.

I just shrugged my shoulders at Owen. "Are you going to wake him up?"

"Yeah, probably should." I was slightly worried by the grin that he showed.

While I walked to the small kitchen in search of something to eat, the doctor approached his boss with a bucket. Ianto walked into the hub right as the bucket of ice water was dumped on Jack.

"AHHHH!" Jack screamed as woke up in a panic. He growled at the doctor, and sat up to clear the ice from his shirt.

Ianto had practically doubled over with laughter as he watched his captain awake in such a panicked state. The immortal man growled at him as well, causing him to laugh even harder.

I wasn't sure what to make of the relationship between these two men. I knew there had to be something more to it than strictly work, but it was difficult to tell. Ianto was always so reserved. Even when it was past work hours, he occasionally kept the title sir when referring to his captain.

However it could be described, I enjoyed being with them when they were together. They made me feel less awkward, and were always funny.

As if reading my mind, Ianto spoke up. "Jessica, Jack and I are going to take you out to dinner tonight. A nice place, so you'll have to dress up a bit."

Both men mirrored my big smile as I made an excited noise. Not only was I excited to go somewhere else, (I liked it here, but I didn't get to spend much time in public) I also have wanted to go to a nice place. Takeout food was starting to all taste the same to me now.

"Why does she get to go out?" Owen whined in an almost child-like tone.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Owen as if saying, "Really?" before throwing a chunk of ice at him.

The young Welshman grabbed something from a drawer and tossed it to Jack. It was a fresh shirt. Peeling the wet one off in front of everyone, Jack replaced it with the new one.

Ianto also handed him some pants. "Go somewhere else to change your trousers, please." His voice held a tinge of sarcasm that was different than usual. He smiled when saying that.

Jack stuck his tongue out at his employee before exiting the room. Ianto walked to his beloved coffee machine where he brewed five cups, as well as a hot chocolate for me. I loved his hot chocolate. It tasted AMAZING!

Drinking the hot liquid from a purple mug, I turned to Tosh, who had come in and sat next to me. "Jack and Ianto are taking me out tonight. What should I wear?'

She grinned, and we went to my room. "So what is Jack like? Outside of work." Toshiko asked me as she looked through my clothes, pulling out a maroon dress and holding it up against me.

"He is really nice. He cares about me a lot. He is kind of my best friend, I guess." I tried to explain. Jack was my best friend in some ways. He cared about me a lot, and over the past three and a half months, it felt good to have someone who acted as a friend, rather than just an adult and guardian.

"He always seems like he wouldn't be a good father, but he is actually very good with children." Tosh and I had agreed on the sparkly maroon dress.

"Have you met Alice?" I asked quietly.

Tosh lifted an eyebrow. "Who is Alice?"

I realized that if Jack had not mentioned her, he probably did not want them to know about her. He spoke so fondly of her. "Never mind." I tried to nonchalantly pass it off, but I still saw the question in her eyes.

TWTWTWTWTW

When I walked into the hub, I found myself greeted by the surprised faces of three men. Jack and Ianto were sitting on the couch. Jack wore his usual outfit, but his blue pants and shirt were replaced with black. Ianto wore a crisp black suit with a deep red shirt beneath it. His tie was streaked with red and black accents.

They looked at me, and told me I looked beautiful. Toshiko handed me my black sweater, which put over my shoulders.

"You don't look too bad yourselves," I teased playfully.

Each took one of my elbows as they escorted me to the invisible lift. We then proceeded to the car port and hopped into the black SUV.

It took all of about twenty minutes to reach fancy restaurant. The ride was filled with mostly comfortable silence. Once and a while we talked, but other than that, we just enjoyed getting away for a while.

The restaurant was large, but not overcrowded. There was plenty of room.

"Welcome. Do you have a reservation sir?" The woman behind the marble counter asked Jack.

"No. Captain Jack Harkness. Torchwood." Jack smiled his signature smile.

The hostess nearly dropped her reservation pad as she grabbed menus in a hurry. "Right this way please." The woman nervously smoothed the white table cloth out as she placed the menus in our places. "Is this alright?"

"Perfect, thank you." Ianto sent her a reassuring smile as she walked away.

"Does Torchwood give you access to anywhere?" I laughed.

"Yes." The two had chanted the word at the exact same moment.

Ianto pulled out my chair for me and I thanked him. Jack then did the same with Ianto's chair.

"Thank you, sir." Ianto grinned.

"Lose the sir." Jack growled when he said this.

Ianto tried to keep from cackling. "Sorry Jack."

Everything in this moment seemed so perfect. We were having a great night so far. Everything was just a little too perfect.

Just as Jack went to sit down, three gun shots went off. Two to Jack, and one to Ianto.

Chapter 7 done! R&R PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think for how I should continue this story. BYE ~Lexi~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack's lifeless body fell against the table. Blood spurted from his chest, and the white tablecloth slowly turned a deep red. I was so stunned. I heard a small yelp from beside me, turned to see Ianto.

The man had been shot in the shoulder, but managed to grab his gun and shoot towards the attacker. He wrapped his hand around his shoulder and sat beside Jack.

I couldn't move. This was nothing like when we had gone after that shape shifter. Someone had deliberately come here to hurt us. I was so frightened. My mind screamed at me to do something. Whether it was help Ianto, or help Jack, I needed to do something. I still did not move.

_How can you be Torchwood if something like this scares you? _

_ How can others put any trust in you if you are going to just stand there?_

_ DO SOMETHING!_

I heard Jack's heavy breaths as he woke up. Tending to Ianto, he called me. His voice was soft at first, but it grew louder as he tried to break me from my trance.

My eyes were locked on the pooling blood. I felt so stupid. I felt like I was useless, and I suppose I was.

Jack's hands gripped my elbows, and he looked into my eyes. "JESSICA!"

I finally snapped out of my frozen state and met Jack's gaze. He looked so worried. The man helped me to stand up, and then hugged me close.

I wanted to apologize, I wanted to cry, and most of all, I just wanted to go home. "I'm…I'm so…" I couldn't manage anymore.

Jack hushed me, and kissed my forehead. "Don't think like that. Things like this happen. Torchwood is not exactly loved by everyone."

"But I froze. I have never frozen like this before. I actually couldn't move. What if Ianto had been hurt worse? I should have been able to help him!" My voice shook with anger at myself. "How can anyone have any trust in me if I freeze at such a serious moment?"

"You know," Jack had sat down in front of the chair I was now sitting in again. "You are still just thirteen. You don't need to conquer the world. You also can have these moments. We all have."

I was so angry with myself, but I needed to let it go for now. I knew I would pay for it later, but Ianto needed help. Jack was assessing his shoulder.

"I can't tell where it hit exactly, we'll have to talk to Owen." The American man pulled away from his employee and looked him in the eye. "Are you alright, Cariad?"

Ianto nodded and gave him a fake smile.

I stepped forward. "Can I see?" I placed a hand beside the now napkin-covered wound.

He tried to tell me no, but I was relentless. I cautiously removed the napkin, and felt around the injury.

"It hit at an awkward angle. The bullet slightly fractured your collar bone, but it ricocheted off and stopped about an inch from your rotator cuff. You are not going to want to move a lot. It will be very painful if those tendons get severed." I looked him in the eyes, and then replaced the napkin.

"Its times like this when I realize how much we need you." Jack chuckled slightly in amazement. "How did you know that?"

I didn't answer him. I turned from the man with a satisfied look on my face. I had slightly redeemed myself.

When my eyes locked on the blood again, I walked back to the captain. He looked at me strangely as I circled him. I found the holes in his coat and searched him for bullet holes. Only small bruises remained.

I knew he would heal, but I wanted to reassure myself. I needed to be sure the blood had stopped coming from him.

"I should go see what it was," I said as I pulled my gun from beneath my dress. Both men looked at me in a scolding way.

"You brought your gun to dinner?" Ianto asked as he searched for pain medicine at a hostess station a few feet away.

"So did you!" My accusation wasn't fair, seeing to the fact that I probably would have died without him shooting.

Jack placed a hand on Ianto's good shoulder. "We should go look, but then we need to get you back to the hub."

We walked over to find a collapsed blowfish on the ground. It was still alive, but was dying from Ianto's last attempt shot. It had hit its stomach.

Jack looked at Ianto, then at me. His took his gun and shot it. The captain seemed furious with the creature.

Jack pressed a button on his comms, and told Gwen where to pick the body up. We then proceeded down the hallway, gasping at the thirteen lives the blowfish had taken. I soon found that each man had taken one of my hands.

I feel so much younger than I really am here. I see things that scare me, so I feel immature. I feel like I could have much more potential. I guess I also feel better when I am comforted. People have never seemed to care enough to really help me when I am afraid.

With Jack now protecting me like his daughter, and Ianto like I am his little sister, I can finally feel protected.

I wriggled free of their grasp, and walked around to each of the victims, feeling for a pulse. Finding none, I sighed. This was disappointing.

TWTWTWTWTW

Just as we reached the exit, there was a noise behind us. There was a rustling sound, then footsteps, and then more gunshots. Both men fell to the ground again, but I knew I couldn't be weak this time. There was no time to feel sorry for myself.

I picked up my gun, as well as the one Jack had dropped. I prayed they were both Ok as I ran after the attacker. I shot at the spiky red face as it disappeared around a corner and out the door. I barely heard Jack wake up and yell Ianto's name as I ran.

Looking around, I did not see it anymore, but I was determined to find this blowfish. I kept on my path, and eventually found myself near a retaining wall in front of a shop. The creature was parallel to me across the street. I was not that good of a shot.

_Just shoot._

_ Don't let it get away._

_ What if I miss?_

I shot, it fell, and I ran. I ran all the way back to the restaurant where I found Jack hunched over a writhing Ianto. He looked relieved to see me, but then he looked at his blood-covered hands with grief.

"Where was he shot?" I practically yelled, stripping the sweater from my shoulders.

"He was hit near the stomach. He lost a lot of blood." I saw the man trying to keep his 'Captain Jack Harkness, Leader of Torchwood' look on, but I also saw fear. He hated seeing others injured.

Jack took my sweater and held it tightly to Ianto's injury. He then proceeded to pick up the younger man in his arms. We ran to the SUV, and placed him in the back seat. I sat beside him, and tried to keep him talking.

"Tell me about when you joined Torchwood three."

"I begged Jack for this job." Ianto smiled wryly. "I suppose I don't regret it, but no one likes being shot."

I saw Jack's face fall further in the mirror. "What was your first day like?"

I kept him talking most of the way back, though he faded in and out of consciousness frequently.

At one point, when he was unconscious, I told Jack not to worry, and that Ianto would be OK. I couldn't promise anything, but it was more of a reassurance to myself, than to the captain.

We arrived back at the hub. Ianto had started talking about nothing.

"I'm sorry!" That was the last thing he shouted before he was emerged in and endless cycle of sobs.

_Please be OK, Ianto. _I begged him in my head.

Chapter 8 is done! This one is not my best, and it is kind of depressing, but it will get lighter eventually, don't worry. I just wanted to show how much Jack really cares for Ianto in this one. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Please still review! I want to know what you guys think. Am I making Jessica seem too weak? Just please let me know how you feel about it. Ok, thank you! Bye ~Lexi~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the time we reached the hub, Ianto was silent. Jack had injected a medicine into his wound that was supposed to calm him down, but he still managed to scream loudly in Welsh every time the pain increased for another five minutes straight.

When he became silent, my heart raced. I kept my fingers under his chin, making sure I could feel a pulse. I was so worried for this man who I now considered my friend.

I was highly impressed by the captain. He managed to keep fairly calm throughout the seemingly endless trip back to the hub. It was when we did arrive that he went a little insane.

He was in the back seat in less than a second of parking. The captain picked up the motionless body, and clutched the man to him. His eyes were wild, and he started yelling for me to run.

I tapped my comms unit whilst picking up the emergency kit from the back. "Owen, get everything ready for a gunshot wound, and get something to calm a hysterical person down as well."

"Who was shot?" a panicked voice echoed into my ear.

"Just do it, please." My voice creaked.

"Jessica! Who was shot?"

"Ianto!" I yelled.

There was no reply, and I quickly chased after Jack, who was running awkwardly, trying to support the man without touching either injury. We raced to the invisible lift, where we were lowered in.

Owen stood there, waiting for us, but Jack ran past him. He was whispering to the man in his arms. I walked to the doctor who was rolling his eyes. "How was he shot?" He called to me as he walked to the medical bay.

"Blowfish." I sat down on the couch and thought about the Blowfish whose life I had taken. A single tear fell down my cheek, but I wiped it away before anyone could see. I wasn't going to let this happen again.

"Just calm down Jack!" I listened as the doctor yelled at his boss.

Ianto was on fluids, completely bandaged, and looking a lot better. Owen was attempting to put a needle into his captain's arm, but Jack was dodging him. It was when I walked down the steps and looked at the two men that he stopped. Owen immediately stabbed him with the syringe, and Jack appeared to swear under his breath.

He looked angry at first, but his face grew calm and he sat down, cross legged, on the floor. The doctor and I both laughed, and he took Jack's arm. "Why don't you go get changed." He began to lead the man up the stairs, but stopped and turned to me. "You should too."

I looked down at my dress. The dress, which had sparkled brilliantly earlier as I went to dinner with my now best friends, now was torn and bloody. The color was no longer vibrant. It was dull. I huffed and made my way to my room.

The whole night had gone from a fun time, to a terrible, exhausting one, and it was not over yet. I still had to deal with Jack once this medicine wore off. I removed my once-beautiful dress, and replaced it with sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at myself. This is what I had become. I am a thirteen year old girl who went from being someone who mainly stayed to herself, to this girl who just killed an alien, and tried to console a man when another was shot.

"Jessica Parker, what have you turned into?" I whispered under my breath as I washed my face and arms. I laughed slightly as I thought about the quiet and reserved girl I had been only months ago.

I smiled and left the room, some-what skipping as I walked to the hub again. Owen was down in the medical bay, and Jack was propped against the railing, watching the doctor work. He must have heard me coming, because he stood up straight, and met me halfway.

We sat down on the couch. Jack eyed the spots on my skin where some dried blood still remained.

"Jack, talk to me." I stated it in a way that was not asking for any specific topic.

His concern became confusion. "About what?"

"About you. Tell me something. How are you immortal?" I questioned him.

"There is this man. He is called the Doctor. He says I am a fixed point in time and space. The Doctor is the most intelligent man I have ever met, and I have to believe him."

"How did you meet him?" I crossed my legs and sat sideways so I could look right at him.

"Well, he travels around in this strange blue box. It makes this 'Whoosh' 'Wheeze' 'Whoosh' sound." We both laughed at the noise he had made. "It travels through time and space, and we just happened to bump into each other at one point."

I raised an eyebrow at the ludicrous statement he had just made, but I believed him.

"He is the only person who has made anything of my immortality, and even he says that I am just…wrong." The man before me looked sad.

"Well, I guess we are wrong together." I laughed as I studied my arms and hands. They had been cut up, but were now perfectly clear.

"I suppose." The edge of the man's mouth curled into a smile.

We talked for another 45 minutes before Owen called us both down into the med bay. Ianto was awake, and was dodging Owen's scolding for being shot.

"Hey you two," Ianto's voice called groggily as he stretched.

"Don't move too much," I said, eyeing his shoulder.

"Tea-boy here says you were able to know where he was hit." Owen looked intrigued.

"Yeah, it was kind of a guess, I guess." I blushed.

"That was no guess. You were right on." The doctor was staring at an x-ray.

I didn't say anything else to him, but asked the Welshman how he was feeling. He said he was in pain, but was feeling better. With that, I said goodnight to everyone, and headed to my room.

TWTWTWTWTW

I sat in the dark all night. I knew I would never sleep, but I also felt something was wrong. Owen had taken Ianto to his flat, and was going to watch him over night, just in case. Jack had called me over his comms, and said he was going to bed. He also said I should call if I needed anything. I knew he was referring to my nightmares, but I just let it go.

I braided my hair, then undid it, and redid it again. I was finally about to go to sleep when I heard a noise. The noise was distinct. It slightly resembled the sound the Captain had made earlier when telling me about The Doctor.

I stood up and ran as fast as I possibly could. When I arrived in the main part of the hub, it was windy. Jack stood parallel to me on the other side of the hub. When his eyes met mine, I saw both excitement and worry. I ran to him, watching as a blue 1960s police box came into view. The other immortal kept an arm around my shoulders as we waited for the noise to stop.

I looked at Jack, who whispered three words. "That's the T.A.R.D.I.S!"

Alright! Chapter 9 is complete! I hope you like it! Please R&R I love seeing what you guys think! It really does mean a lot to me! Let me know how you like it! I have planned a few more chapters, but I am really not sure how long I can stretch it out. Thank you! Bye! ~Lexi~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack smiled brilliantly and grabbed my hand. I laughed and looked up at him. His eyes sparkled in an excited manner that I had never seen before. He ran, and carried me piggy-back style, against my will, to the box. I think he was doing this so I did not get left behind. I still laughed despite my being picked up awkwardly.

Jack thrust the door open, and to my surprise, the police box was bigger on the inside. There were tall pillars that looked like coral, and a large control station in the middle.

A man danced around the controls, flipping switches, pulling knobs, and pushing buttons. "Jack! Hello!" He did not even look up at us.

A blonde-haired girl stood to the side, watching us. She started to laugh when she spotted my reaction.

"Doctor, Rose, hello! What brings you here? Not that I am complaining."

"Just thought we'd drop by…" The Doctor trailed off as he looked up. "Jack, there is a girl on your back."

I broke down in hysterical laughter, and jumped off Jack's back.

Captain Jack mirrored my expression. "This is Jessica," Jack introduced me.

"Brilliant!" The man in the pinstriped suit smiled and leaned against the console. "Nice to meet you Jessica."

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder. "That is the Doctor and Rose."

I smiled once more, and, not knowing what else to do at the moment, gave them an awkward three-fingered salute.

"So um, Jack, who is Jessica exactly?" Rose walked towards us, keeping the same sincere smile upon her face.

"Jess is a part of Torchwood, and, could probably lead us better than I can."

"What?" The Doctor's voice had been heard, but not in response to Jack. The time traveler was staring a monitor. He kept looking up at us, then back down to the screen.

Jack's hand, which was still on my shoulder, tightened its grip possessively. "What, Doctor?"

"She's… she's like you. Jack how is she like you?" His face was less warm now.

I backed into Jack's arms in fear of the Doctor doing anything. He had told Jack he was wrong, was I even more wrong? I was just as confused about my immortality, and I did not want to be tormented for something I had zero control over.

When he saw my upset face, the Doctor dropped the subject. He looked apologetic. "Well, where to?"

My friend had a crazy look about his face. It was as if he had waited for so long to be here. "Future." His expression was increasing in excitement. "Jess, give us a year."

I looked up. "Any year in the future?" They all nodded. "5032," Jack gave me a shocked expression. "What? Wait… Jack, is that your time?" I had noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Yes, but let's go there. I want to show you around." He lost his shock and turned to the Doctor. "Boeshane Peninsula, 51st century, 5032." He smiled.

"We don't have to, Jack, I just said a random year." He waved away my concern.

"Why don't we go in the morning, you two can get some sleep." The Doctor looked to his companion. "Rose, why don't you show her where to get cleaned up. She can stay in the room next to Jack's."

Rose took my arm, and we walked up some steps. I tapped my comms unit on the way and whispered into it. "So right now, he is telling you how wrong I am. He says I should not be this way, and that it is somehow related to you. Am I right?" Rose was looking at me.

"What was…?" She looked worried.

"I'll talk to you in a minute." Jack said back.

"Nothing, I'm just a little self-conscious about this." I bit my lower lip.

She nodded and took me to a bathroom. I showered and washed my face. I then walked back to the control room where all three of them stood. Jack walked to me and linked his arm with mine. The Doctor and Rose smiled, and we all said good-night.

We walked up some stairs, and then went left down three hallways. Two doors stood on the wall to our left. Jack's name was engraved on a gold-plated plaque on the door. The other had an empty one.

The captain opened the door with his name on it, and we walked in. The room was amazing. The walls were black, but they were lit with stars, planets, and galaxies. No, not pictures, but actual, realistic looking planets projected on the walls. They rotated in a perfect orbit. It was absolutely beautiful, and I was truly amazed. There was a small area with a TV and some comfortable looking chairs. The duvet on the bed was the same color as the TARDIS, but scrawled across it were the separated numbers and hands of a clock. It was as if the picture represented time splintering.

The open closet already held Jack's clothing, and the dresser, I assumed, did as well. He must stay here frequently, because it looked as though this room was really just for him.

I watched the expression of the man whose room it was, and I saw nothing but happiness. He must have missed traveling here.

"Alright," he started, walking to a chair. "I suppose you want to know what he said."

I followed, and sat beside him. "A little."

"The Doctor is usually a very nice man. He always cares for others, but when it comes to something like this, he gets a little on edge." Jack repositioned himself, and looked me in the eyes. "I told you, this was not supposed to happen."

"I'm glad it did." I whispered tiredly.

He was going to say more to me, but saw my tiredness. "You should get some sleep." With that, he took my hand and led me to the nameless room.

This room looked completely different. Instead of looking out into the universe, it was as if I were in the center of a specific galaxy. The planets that surrounded me were beautiful. Each one was a different color and size. I would have admired it longer, but I was so tied. I instead looked to the big bed that sat against the right-hand wall. A galaxy print covered the duvet upon this one, but there were still the numbers of a clock spread throughout the span of its design.

I fell into the bed's comforting hold with a smile, and curled into a ball. Jack watched me.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep," he said. The captain started to the hallway.

I jumped up from the bed, and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, being as our height differed, and I was too short for the hug to be at a normal position. Jack returned the hug with a bit of hesitance. He is my best friend.

"We should call Ianto," I said.

"I will, you go to sleep." Jack smiled, said goodnight, and left the room.

I settled into the comforting embrace of the large bed once again, and closed my eyes. The low hum of the TARDIS lulled me to sleep as I lay there.

Chapter 10 is DONE!

I know it isn't my best, but its setting up the story. Again, I don't know how long to take it for. PLEASE, let me know what you think of this story! I love to hear what think! Ok, bye! ~Lexi~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morning came, and I was woken up by Jack. His eyes glinted in the low light of the room, and his smile appeared brighter than anything else. The galaxy design seemed to light up as the sun would, but there was no discernible light source.

"Morning," I yawned. "Did you call Ianto?"

"I thought he would want to hear from you too." He reached for his comms. Rather than calling over the system, Jack decided to call his phone. "Call Ianto," his voice creaked with morning tiredness.

I connected with the line, and listened. Within thirty seconds, a Welshman's voice answered. "Jack?"

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Hi Ianto," I added.

"I'm better, where are you?"

"Ianto, we're in the TARDIS." Jack sounded guilty. Did he feel that bad? Had he left them behind before?

"Jack… I thought you said you would say something before you left with the Doctor again."

Jack looked upset, so I took over speaking. "He would have, but we had to go so quickly, and you were hurt."

Ianto immediately changed the topic. "Are you ok, Jess?"

"Ianto, I'm fine." I answered before encouraging Jack to speak again.

They talked for another fifteen minutes. The immortal and mortal men spoke about when we would come back, and Jack was instructed to not let me get hurt. Ianto said goodbye to us, and Jack hung up.

I stood up and stretched. The captain stood as well, straightening his jacket as he did. I walked to the small closet and opened it, not expecting to find anything there, but I was wrong. The hangers were filled with clothes that were just my size.

"How is this possible?" I asked Jack.

"The TARDIS, she must have filled your closet in the middle of the night," He said with a smile.

I wanted to question him when he called the box she, but once again, I had to remember that I have seen a lot weirder things. I pulled out some black jeans, a yellow top, and a white jean jacket. It was much less casual than what I usually wear, but I liked it.

I changed, once Jack left, and then met him outside the door. We proceeded down the hallway, following the path from last night.

The Doctor stood before the console, rubbing the brass colored metal. I shook away the questions that entered my head.

"Good morning, Doctor!" Jack jogged down to the man, startling him.

"Morning, Jack, Jessica," He responded casually. Just then, Rose made her way towards us as well. "Great!" The Timelord yelled as he flipped a switch on the console. "Boeshane Peninsula, 51st century, 5032."

"Jack, are you sure you are ok with going to your time?" I asked, looking at him with increasing worry as he tensed up at the mention of the date.

"Sure," he responded in a soft tone. "It's about time I let go of the past anyway."

There was a slight rumble, and the TARDIS landed roughly, sending us all flying. My laughing was soon joined by the laughs of the three others. We all stood up, and proceeded to the wooden door.

Excitement filled me as the Doctor grabbed the metal handle. "Welcome to 5032!" He opened the door.

Everything was sandy. Sand blew over more hills of sand, forming dunes and large mounds. Palm-tree-like trees were scattered around, shadowing portions of the ground. A main road sat about two hundred feet away. It led to a clan of houses.

The sky was a brilliant blue, and only a few vibrantly white clouds speckled its span. It was brighter than any sky I have seen before. There was a gleaming sun located directly above us.

Jack stood there. His nose was held high in the air, and he seemed to be taking in the very scent of the land. He pointed up to the houses. "I used to live up there. Let's see, 5032. I would have been about fourteen."

"So past you is out there?" I shielded my eyes from the intense light, and looked at the houses.

He nodded. "Come on," he yelled, grabbing my hand. "Let's get out of this field."

I looked at the "Field" as I was dragged to the road. I was used to a field being filled with grass and trees. Don't get me wrong, this place was beautiful, absolutely amazing, but it was not what I expected.

The sleek black street was absolutely smooth to the touch, but we did not slip on it. When I asked Jack what it was, he replied saying, "it's traction glass. It's much easier to make than cement."

TWTWTWTWTW

After another ten minute walk, we arrived in a city. Beautiful houses lined the shore on the edge of the Boeshane Peninsula. Large restaurants sat amongst streets, and businesses stood tall as well, but once again, it was not the busy futuristic space station we had all imagined.

I didn't mind it being simpler, I found it beautiful. Everything was modern and futuristic, yet it had a subtle touch of the past as well.

From afar, everyone seemed to wear the same thing; tan or white clothes, a tan backpack, and goggles strung across their neck.

My admiration was cut short when a boy stopped in from of us. "Hey," he said.

He was the spitting image of Jack, and from the look the captain gave me, I assumed it was him. "Hi," Jack responded.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" He was giving us the Jack Harkness smile. He obviously learned that look at a young age.

"Nope, Jack Harkness, you are?" There was so much wrong with this. Jack knew he was speaking to himself, and he was flirting with himself.

His younger self stepped forward, taking his outstretched hand. "Caleb, Caleb Landon."

"Nice to meet you, Caleb."

I also greeted him. "Jessica Parker." I smiled as I took his hand.

The Doctor and Rose each took his hand and introduced themselves.

"Are you guys from the rift?" Caleb asked the Doctor.

"Nope, travelled here actually, I've got a box." The Doctor what smiling at him, but I could see worry behind his eyes.

"Well, come on, you guys can come to my place for a while." He winked at us.

Chapter 11 done!

Ok, this was not a very good chapter, but I kind of rushed it, since I haven't written it for a few days. I hope to make it better soon! Thanks! Bye (Please review!) ~Lexi~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We started to follow Caleb down the street. The Doctor slipped up next to Jack "Jack, we can't be talking to younger you!" He hissed into the immortal's ear.

"Relax, I vaguely remember finding someone on the streets here when I was little. That must have been us," he reassured the Doctor.

The Captain walked up next to his younger self. Caleb smiled his older self's trademarked smile. "So where are you from, Captain?" His tone was warm and friendly.

"Well, a little bit of everywhere, but I stayed for a while in the 21st Century on the first earth." He returned his smile.

I crossed the road and began walking beside The Doctor and Rose. "Does he act this way with everyone?" I laughed. "I thought it was just the team back at the hub."

"Every human, as well as every alien species." The Doctor's statement was quick, but he had a smile that formed on his lips upon seeing my reaction.

TWTWTWTWTW

Caleb's house was large. Very Large. The exterior of the building was made of tan bricks, as everything here seemed to be, but the interior was fascinating.

Each room seemed to be a new color. Intricate designs patterned each wall, creating an amazing accent to the furniture. Most of the rooms had furniture. Big, soft, expensive looking couches and chairs sat beside beautiful, delicate glass tables. It was almost too beautiful to touch. I worried that if I laid a finger to one of these tables, it would shatter on contact.

I gasped loudly when we entered a room and Caleb invited us to sit, throwing himself into one of the expensive chairs. Jack had chuckled when I did so, following younger-him to the chair beside it.

I sat next to Rose on a couch, and The Doctor took another chair. "Your house is beautiful," I said.

He shrugged and looked at me. "So what brings you guys to this time?"

"I've lived here before, and I thought I'd show them around," the captain answered.

"You lived here? Now? Where was your home?" He had lost his relaxed position, and was now sitting forward in his chair, with his feet on the ground, and looking directly into Jack's eyes.

"Oh, I'm not sure, it was a long time ago, it was close to here, though." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "Jessica is from 2014, this is her first time, time travelling."

"Well, welcome to the 51st century." He smiled politely and winked flirtatiously. Caleb continued. "I've never time travelled before, actually. I kind of wish I could leave though, this place reminds me of Gray, my brother."

Jack's face fell to a frown. The Doctor, obviously seeing this, changed the subject. "So, Caleb, where are your parents?"

"My mom's at work. S he works ten hours a day. My dad's dead." I stood up and walked over to Jack. Over one hundred years later, and it still hurt him. Sitting in the chair beside him, I put a hand on his arm.

"Jack, we go, if you want." I whispered.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Caleb."

"Oh, you guys don't care about that! You just want to see this place." He was doing that same thing Jack does, where he changes the subject, and tries to sound happy.

"Come on, I'll show you around town."

TWTWTWTWTW

After touring the busy town that sat on the shoreline of the Boeshane Peninsula, and seeing the beautiful, expensive, high-tech buildings, we stopped at a small café that Jack absolutely insisted upon visiting. Caleb said that it was his favorite place to go too. Obviously Jack was remembering it from his past.

The inside of the building was designed like an old log cabin; something I'm sure none of these people have seen before. A countertop sat against the wall, and a few men stood behind it, preparing coffees and other drinks.

Jack smiled brightly, and grabbed my elbow. "I used to come here all the time!" he yelled. "I was actually good friends with that waiter," he said, pointing at a man.

We walked towards him. "Steven!" he exclaimed, taking the man's hand in his. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

The man had looked unsure of whom he was, but after he and Jack spoke for a while, he seemed to be more open. He ordered a coffee, and a hot chocolate for me, and we sat down.

"This place is amazing!" I said, dipping my finger in the whipped cream that topped my beverage.

Jack smiled and sipped his coffee, producing a slightly disgusted face as he did. "I definitely couldn't live without Ianto's coffee, though." He winked, but caught the concern I was holding in my eyes. "What?"

"Are you not concerned at all with the fact that Ianto was shot the night before we left? This place _is_ amazing, and it's a lot of fun, but what if something happens to him? He's my friend, and I don't want to not be there with him if something happens."

"Jess," he began, reaching across the table, and capturing my hand in his. "Of course…" he stopped. "Of course I am very worried. My only consolation is that we have a time machine. We can go back to within minutes of leaving." A wave of nervousness spilled across his face, and he began to stare into his cup.

I was going to say more, but suddenly the Doctor appeared. "Jack, Jessica, we're going to have to go."

"Why?" we asked, simultaneously.

"I'm not sure. It's the TARDIS. She is calling me. Something isn't right." He looked unsure of what to say next.

"Rose, can you tell Caleb we're leaving?" Jack called to the woman, who nodded.

We made our way to the door, and Jack turned around to study his beloved café, one final time. He sniffed the air and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" A young voice yelled helplessly after us. "Please, please take me with you!"

We turned around to face Caleb, who stood behind us. His hands were clasped in a begging manner, and his eyes were pleading.

I considered saying yes, even though I knew it wouldn't be right, but I wasn't allowed time. "No." The Doctor and Jack had spoken the single word in complete unity.

They walked away, leaving Rose, Caleb and me behind. Rose and I exchanged the same look. We were going to sneak him with us. We knew we would get in a ton of trouble as well.

He walked behind us, as we were totally ignored by the childish men in front of us. They were fanboying over a recent episode of Supernatural. (I probably would have joined them, but I needed to hide Caleb.)

We found the TARDIS and entered it. We just stood there, as the Doctor set knobs on the console. A Timelord, two mortal humans, an immortal man from the future, and his younger, mortal self stood inside that box.

The TARDIS clambered about, and started to travel. Jack and The Doctor just noticed Caleb, when the TARDIS power went out.

End of chapter 12

I know this one was a little boring; I kind of rushed it, because, once again, I procrastinated. Sorry! I'll get to work on the next one soon! Please, please, please review! Bye. ~Lexi~


End file.
